


Sensory Deprivation/Edge Play

by AeonFlux40



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Edgeplay, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kinky, Lots of kissing, M/M, Sam Loves it, Samifer - Freeform, Sensory Deprivation, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), blindfold, hitachi wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Day 3Lucifer wants to try something new in the bedroom.





	Sensory Deprivation/Edge Play

“Wait, what are you doing?” Sam asked. Lucifer was trying to blindfold him, but Sam wasn’t so sure he was ready for that.

“It’s okay, Sammy. A blindfold never hurt anybody.” Sam huffed. “And besides, it’ll keep you on edge not being able to see and know what I’m doing to you. Heighten your senses, too.” Sam glared at him. “Please?” Lucifer dangled the blindfold in front of Sam’s face. Sam sighed.

“Fine. We can try it this one time.”

“Awesome. Now lay back and I’ll tie it on.”

“Not too tight.”

“Of course.” Lucifer smiled.

Sam laid back on the bed and Lucifer tied the blindfold as gently as he could. He ran his fingers over Sam’s lips before attacking them with his own. Lucifer kissed all over Sam’s jaw, down his neck, his collarbone. He made his way down Sam’s stomach, his hips, down even further. Sam was nervous, but excited at the same time. He hated not being able to see, but Lucifer was right about heightening his senses. Every touch, kiss, and caress from Lucifer seemed to electrify his body more than normal. Maybe this blindfold thing wasn’t so bad after all.

Lucifer gently pushed Sam’s legs apart. He kissed and nipped at Sam’s inner thighs. He didn’t bite hard enough to leave any marks, but Sam would certainly be sore the next day. Sam grunted and groan with every touch. Lucifer pushed Sam’s legs up so that his knees were almost to his chest.

“Hold your legs up for me, baby.”

Sam did as he was instructed. Lucifer spread Sam wide and teased his rim with the tip of his tongue. He loved the way Sam tasted. He reveled in it. Sam grabbed his cock and stroked himself slowly. Lucifer removed his hand. “No, Sam. Don’t touch yourself yet. I’m gonna make this last as long as I can.” Sam whined. Lucifer sat up and kissed him. “What’s the matter, honey? Can’t stand to be on edge?”

“You know I don’t.”

Lucifer chuckled. “You say that, but I don’t believe you.” Lucifer got up from the bed. “Stay still.”

“What are you going to do?”

“You’ll find out in a minute. Just be patient.”

“Patience isn’t one of my virtues.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Sam huffed. He could hear Lucifer shuffling around the room. He was dying to find out what was coming, but he kept the blindfold on. After a few minutes, Lucifer got back on the bed, kneeling in between Sam’s legs. He kissed Sam while at the same time fiddling with something in his hands. Sam felt something spongy, but hard against his cock. Before he could say anything, it started vibrating.

“Oh, shit….” Sam moaned. He wasn’t sure what kind of a toy it was, but he liked it.

As if Lucifer could read his mind he stated simply, “It’s a Hitachi wand. I picked it up when I got the blindfold for you. Thought we could have some fun with it. What do you think?” Sam couldn’t speak. His mind was focused on the sensation between his legs. “Thought so.”

Lucifer moved the wand up and down Sam’s dick agonizingly slow. He circled around the head just slightly, causing Sam to gasp loudly. Lucifer smiled. He was absolutely loving this. He continued moving the wand up, down, and around. He watched as Sam fell apart beneath him. Sam’s breathing became rapid and shallow, his hands gripping the bedsheets tight. Lucifer knew he was close to orgasm. He turned the wand off.

“What? Lu-”

Lucifer shushed him. “It’s okay, Sam. I don’t want you to come right away. I’m gonna try to drag this out for as long as I can. Or for as long as you can handle.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Trust me, babe. It’ll be worth it.” He leaned over and kissed Sam. “I promise.” He placed the wand just below Sam’s testicles and switched it back on. He continued kissing Sam as he moved the wand in slow circles. “If it gets to be too much, let me know. I want this to be enjoyable, not make you suffer.” Sam nodded. He was beyond talking at this point. Lucifer moved the wand all around, relishing every sound coming from Sam’s beautiful mouth.

“C-close…so close…”

Lucifer turned the wand off. “Breathe, Sam.” He put his hand on Sam’s chest to help him slow his breathing a bit. “You okay?”

“I’d be better if you let me come soon. This edging stuff is killing me.”

“Hmmm. I think you can hold out a bit longer.”

Sam groaned. “I can’t see your face, but I know you’ve got that Cheshire cat grin right now.”

“Are you good to continue?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Lucifer leaned over and grabbed the lube. He opened it and spread it on his fingers. He slid his hand up and down Sam’s erection, making him whimper.

“Luci, please. I need to come soon. It hurts.”

“As you wish.”

Lucifer lubed up his hard cock and positioned himself. He pushed in slowly, much slower than he normally would. Sam groaned. “So good.”

Lucifer pushed all the way in, letting Sam adjust before continuing. He worked up a steady rhythm. He thrust in and out of Sam. “Luce…I-I need, I can’t-”

“Go ahead, baby. I wanna see you come.”

Sam reached for his cock and jerked himself fast and hard. He needed release. It didn’t take much before he was coming all over himself. He was panting heavily as Lucifer continued pounding into him. Lucifer held Sam’s legs up, so he could thrust as deep as possible. He moaned his lover’s name over and over as he reached his climax.

“So,” Lucifer said, laying next to Sam. “Was the blindfold a success?”

Sam took off the blindfold and glared at him. “Don’t ask stupid questions.”


End file.
